


La Colère des Dieux

by MoonsNight



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Vikings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: Gunnar n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. La pluie et la foudre s'abattaient sur le navire tel une averse de feu, l'équipe n'étant pas certain d'arriver en vie jusque chez eux. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intriguait le plus le jeune guerrier. C'était la raison pour laquelle leur capitaine avait attaché son second à la proue du navire.





	

 

Les vents glacés et furieux gonflaient les voile du navire avec une telle force que l'équipage se demandait s'ils arriveraient à destination en vie. Se dirigeant vers le nord pour rejoindre leur contrée, ces vikings en campagne craignait que la pluie diluvienne et la mer déchaînée ne les fassent chavirer. Même Gunnar, un jeune guerrier d'à peine seize ans plein d'audace, tremblait comme une feuille.

Arild porta son regard sombre sur le ciel en jurant. Odin lui-même paraissait contre leur périple, Thor préparant certainement son marteau pour lancer sur eux d'innombrables éclairs. Le chef viking s'efforçait de se dire que la raison de leur colère était leur affreuse défaite contre les celtes. Alors que son regard se portait sur l'avant du bateau, l'homme grimaça d'effroi.

Vemund, son plus fidèle ami, était accroché à la proue du drakkar, complètement nu. Ses cris implorants et inhumains déchiraient les tympans des hommes qui passaient près de lui, malgré l'averse et leur classaient le sang. Cependant, aucun n'alla le détacher, par ordre du capitaine. Il était condamné à périr là, comme le moins que rien qu'il était.

Mais était-ce réellement pour cela que le capitaine l'avait attaché là? Parce qu'il avait laissé des soldats celtes s'échapper. Gunnar, lui, n'en était pas certain. Des jours plus tôt, avant la bataille, il avait entendu le chef et cet homme s'ébattre dans une tente. Mais pourquoi, alors qu'ils semblaient unis l'un à l'autre, le capitaine l'avait-il fait accroché au bateau ? Mystère.

Le tonnerre gronda, les vikings frémissant de terreur. Arild les rappela à l'ordre, tout aussi soucieux qu'eux avant de porter ses yeux pâles vers l'avant du navire, Vemund ne criant plus. Il avait été touché par la foudre, son corps à moitié calciné. Et à cette vue, le cœur du guerrier se serra. Cela devait être sa punition pour avoir déshonorer les dieux.


End file.
